


In Which Aziraphale Sleepwalks

by mechamangamonkey



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepwalking, The Author Doesn’t Know What They’re Doing, The Author Regrets Nothing, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechamangamonkey/pseuds/mechamangamonkey
Summary: Aziraphale is a somnambulist. Crowley, unaware of this fact, convinces him to give sleep a try—well, to give sleep another try, that is—but, unfortunately, sleepwalking and stairs don’t always mix well.





	In Which Aziraphale Sleepwalks

Aziraphale and Crowley were asleep, but they were not, in fact, asleep next to each other, even though they had _fallen_ asleep that way. The thing about sleep is that, while neither of them really needed it, Crowley quite enjoyed it, and so he’d convinced Aziraphale to give it a try. What he didn’t know, however, was that Aziraphale had already given it a try—had already given it several tries—and had never woken up in the same place he’d fallen asleep. Apparently, it was possible for an angel to sleepwalk, and Aziraphale was indeed a somnambulist. On this particular night, his body decided that it would wander from his flat down to the bookshop below. Unfortunately, sleepwalking and stairs don’t always mix well.

Crowley awoke to the sound of a loud crash and the realization that a certain angel was no longer next to him in bed. “Oh, shit. Aziraphale,” he whispered, hopping out of bed and all but sprinting towards the source of the noise. He saw his angel lying at the bottom of the stairs and, although Crowley didn’t really need his heart in the way that mortal beings need theirs, it leaped into his throat regardless as he rushed down the steps and began checking over Aziraphale to see if he was alright. To his relief, he heard the angel groan in pain, which meant that the fall hadn’t discorporated him.

“Aziraphale, angel, can you hear me? Are you alright,” Crowley asked, panic threaded into his voice.

“I can hear you just fine, my dear—please, do lower your voice,” Aziraphale replied.

“Sorry,” Crowley said, his voice dropping to a soft whisper. “Did you break any bones? Can you sit up?”

“No, I don’t feel any broken bones. I might need some assistance in getting to the couch, though. It seems I am a bit dizzy.”

“Yeah, it looks like you hit your head when you fell. I’ll take a look at it, angel.”

Crowley helped Aziraphale to his feet and wrapped an arm around him as they made their way to the bookshop’s nearby couch. Aziraphale sat down, and Crowley sat next to him, leaning in close to examine the bruise that was forming just above Aziraphale’s temple. Aziraphale winced as Crowley gently traced a finger across it, so Crowley shifted his hand to the back of the angel’s neck and began running his fingers through his hair.

“Sorry about that,” Crowley murmured.

“Don’t worry, dear, it’s just a bit sore, that’s all,” Aziraphale replied.

“Angel, what was so important that you had to come downstairs in the middle of the night?”

“To be quite honest, I don’t know, Crowley. I wasn’t exactly awake until I reached the bottom of the steps.”

“What do you mean, you—hang on, Aziraphale, do you sleepwalk? And is that why you don’t sleep?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? You could’ve gotten seriously hurt. You could’ve broken your neck when you fell and gotten bloody _discorporated!_ Then where would we be?”

“I know, I know, it was foolish of me, but I couldn’t help it. You wanted me to try sleeping, and I’d hoped that… well, that things would be different if I weren’t sleeping on my own.”

“Angel, I just wish you would have told me.”

“I suppose I should’ve warned you about that, shouldn’t I? Terribly sorry about that, my dear.”

“Well, I’m just glad you’re alright. You gave me quite the scare when I saw you lying there at the bottom of the stairs.”

“I can imagine. It’s a pity that this doesn’t seem to be something that will go away; apart from the unsettling aspect of going to bed in one place and waking up elsewhere, I quite like being asleep.”

“Hey, Aziraphale, are you still dizzy, or do you think you can make it back upstairs? I might have an idea.”

Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s cheek softly and the two of them got off the couch and headed back upstairs to the bedroom. Crowley shut the door behind them and locked it. Then, for good measure, he miracled a pressure plate connected to an air horn on the other side of the door. He and Aziraphale got back into bed, and he slid his arm around the angel’s waist. Aziraphale smiled at him and closed his eyes, and Crowley rested his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. The two of them went back to sleep, and if Crowley was woken up by one or two blasts from the air horn during the night, he didn’t mention it; he just waited for Aziraphale to come back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> A few people on the Good Omens Discord server I’m a member of said that I should post this once I finished it, and, well, it’s finished. This is my first time posting anything on AO3, so it’s probably not the best, but it is what it is. Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
